Defiance or Compliance?
by Creative Curve
Summary: This is a collection of short stories or one shots reflecting on the Ghetsis/Touko pairing. They can range anywhere from simple situations and actions to prolonged 2 - 5 part short fictions. Some one-shots may also be cut-scenes from Unovian Horror Story.
1. The Sound of His Name

**Summary **

_Touko finds herself held captive in a mysterious cell with her Plasma rival N Harmonia. She is forced to watch N's suffering while she is left in painless peace. What does Ghetsis have in store for her in the end? Will she escape the dark and dingy dungeon and ever see the light of day again? _

* * *

**The Sound of His Name**

Seeing N suffer day by day was starting to get to me. Ghetsis' servants came every other hour into the dark cell which confined us and beat N regularly. His cries of pain and the blood spilling from his wounds tore holes in my heart. But there was nothing like Ghetsis' own personal torture that he himself administered to send me to the breaking point. Thank Arceus the Sage appeared rarely, otherwise I'm sure N would already be dead.

The prison cell that confined N and I was flawless. No escape was possible through the concrete walls and the solid thick metal door. Our shackles added to our confinement though I swore their main purpose was to prevent us from comforting each other in the darkness. The only light we experienced came from the outside and it only appeared when a servant or Ghetsis entered, for whatever terrible reason that might have been. I never thought I would dread the sight of light but I was becoming accustomed to believing it meant only bad things. Nothing good ever came from their visits, not anyone's, especially Ghetsis'.

If our prison wasn't bad enough the mental abuse I withstood was far worse. I wasn't tortured but I was forced to watch N's torture. The grunts would force me to watch them beat and cut their once admired young king. When I refused the sight before me, a grunt would force my eyes open with his fingers while another held me down. During N's immense suffering, not an ounce of pain inflicted upon me. I was the one who remained unharmed. I was the one always fed and bathed and I was the one who was shown caring. I knew this was to infiltrate me with guilt, and it was working. I was the cause for N's continued torture.

It was all a part of Ghetsis' sick plan, a plan to make me see how much he cared for me, even over his own son. By torturing N and pampering me, he was convinced that I would thank him for his hospitality, his caring, and sparing me pain. Ruthless conniving bastard!

N's second bloody torture session for that day finally came to an end, leaving him an awful mess in a pool of blood on the cold, stone floor. Through the darkness I could feel his sad grey eyes searching for mine and mine were streaming with silent tears. I could hear that his breathing was labored and I wondered how much more he could take. I wished he could talk to me but he had grown so weak he could barely make a sound. His endless torture had taken so much out of him that he could no longer scream from the pain that was administered. Judging by the sound of his shallow breathing and the thick aroma of new blood that spilt from his body, I estimated he had mere hours to live.

"Touko," N wheezed.

Could it be? How could he manage? It was like he read my mind. "Y-yes?" I choked while fighting back the tears.

"You've got to succumb to him. He won't hurt you, I promise," N barely breathed his last sentence.

For the first time in my life I had to agree with him. If I didn't respond to Ghetsis' sick words and caressing soon, N's now bloodied, distorted figure would be without breath and heartbeat. He would die and it would be all my fault.

Ghetsis had won.

I shakily nodded in understanding with fresh tears streaming down my face. N couldn't see my agreement but he still continued.

"He'll be in here soon Touko . . . Please forgive me. There is only so much I can . . . take." N's breaths became shorter and more labored again. He was using every last ounce of energy he possessed to talk to me. I silently wished him to stop.

Though surrendering to Ghetsis was the last thing I wanted to do, I had to save N's life because I knew his death on my conscious would haunt me for the rest of my days. I held my finger up to my mouth signaling him to stop talking and nodding once more in agreement but he kept talking. Didn't he get it? Didn't he understand that I understood? I didn't want him to die. I forgot he couldn't see me very well.

"Say his name," N breathed painfully again. "He'll love that . . . and don't cower away from him."

I whispered a weak "okay" and nodded again, praying he would stop torturing himself to tell me what I already knew. Though saying the Sage's name had been a different approach than what I expected.

"Try your best to look him in the eye Touko . . . and once you get his attention, beg to be taken out of here. . . I will then be set free." I wasn't the only one who broke, N had as well. In fact, N was the one telling me to be strong and to not give into his father but here that brave boy lay ahead of me in the darkness, begging me to become weak when he encouraged me to be strong before.

Beg the Sage to take me out of here? And how well will that work? I wondered frantically. The man would know I was lying, know I would be trying to save his son. As much as N thought he had this all figured out he wasn't even close. Ghetsis was a clever man and I know he wanted me to respond with true meaning, true longing for his touch; not with some fake game that would save N's life. Ghetsis. Just the thought of that name irked me and N wanted me to speak it so that the man himself would hear it. I was disgusted.

Before I could contemplate another second of it, the thick metal door slid open and a bright light filled our prison. I forced a squint through the light to the door and saw the unmistakable outline of the evil Sage. His outfit and hair were the same distinct shape as usual and my stomach turned in disgust and fear.

N. I knew I had to think about N and how to keep him alive. It was essential that I responded to every touch and coo Ghetsis administered upon me if I was to save N.

His footsteps drew tauntingly nearer. I turned my head away to get a short glimpse of N and the blood covered expression he wore pleaded with me to give in. I took a deep breath and nodded to him, assuring him I would succumb to Ghetsis' evil touch to save his life.

My heart beat skyrocketed. What was I doing to save the life of a boy I barely knew? A boy who beat me in the biggest Pokemon battle of the century and took everyone's Pokemon away as a result? Was I willing to become a sex slave to the great Sage for the rest of my life to save another? Would it be easier to reject Ghetsis for as long as I lived and resulting in the death of a boy manipulated by him from birth? These thoughts came and went several times over the past few weeks of my confinement. I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. With N alive or dead, I would still belong to Ghetsis, whether I liked it or not. Why not save a life in the process?

I flinched with a mixture of surprise and fright when Ghetsis' hand found my back. I closed my eyes tight and wished he would stop, especially when his hand made a gentle rubbing motion upon my shoulders. Wishing was childish.

"Touko my dear, are you hungry?"

Truth be told I was starving and Ghetsis knew this all too well while he deprived me of the essence I needed to stay alive and it was always a day before his visits. His hopes of my compliance and possibility of eating out of his hand were all too clear.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, dreading the response I would despise giving him, dreading the sound of his evil name escaping my lips.

"Touko."

I flinched again! His breath grazed my ear as he cooed my name softly. How did he manage to ease in so close without me knowing? He spoke again, even closer this time, causing me to wince when his lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

"I asked if you were hungry."

His tone changed; more stern this time. If I didn't respond to him soon N would become the target like he always did and nothing good ever came from that. A few more short seconds passed and the man pulled away from me and sighed. I sensed he was loosing his patience with me.

"Yes, I am . . . Gh -" I choked on the last word. I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. Before Ghetsis asked again, I shot a nervous glance at N. His eyes were closed but through the blood mask he wore I saw his mouth was tightened nervously into a thin line.

Ghetsis encouraged another small flinch out of me when his hand found its way to my scalp, running his fingers gently through my long brown hair. "What was that last, my dear?" he pressed on.

I couldn't help but continue to look at N, hoping for some sign of encouragement, but there was nothing, just the same painful look upon his face. It was like N was bracing himself for the impact of my words, or he was just in severe pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ghetsis." I breathed the name quickly without too much thought, hoping it would come out easier and it worked. But the nasty, shameful taste it left in my mouth lingered on.

I half expected him to ask me to repeat it or answer his question over in full, but before I could think of anything further I was scooped up from my cowardly hunched position on my mattress and held against the evil man's chest.

His handling was firm and strong yet gentle. I assumed he was too strong for my liking. Those cloths he always wore were covering possibly layers of muscle that I was in no hurry to see anytime soon. I closed my eyes tight in anticipation, silently hoping he would stop and let me go but my face soon found the crook of his neck thanks to his large hand behind my head forcing me into position.

I breathed lightly and the smell of him filled my nostrils. He smelled like royalty.

I quickly bit back the foolish thought of enjoying the cologne entailing my senses and breathed through my mouth instead. What was I thinking?

Ghetsis' arms wrapped around me, letting my head free but still engulfing me in his strength and preventing me from moving. He was too strong and he intended for me to know by squeezing me tightly. The breath was forced out of me painfully by his forceful hug and in turn I foolishly breathed in through my nose.

This had to be some sort of strategy he'd conjured up.

The heavenly, masculine scent of his cologne earned an unexpected sigh out of me. It drove him wild. Before I could regret my own escaped sigh his lips were on mine, forcing me to further breath through my nose for the sake of oxygen with the added consequence of breathing in more heaven.

Every ounce of me wanted to resist, but N's well being flashed through my mind. I knew my compliance would mean N's relief of endless torture, even if that meant kissing his father all night long in that dark and dingy cell. What would I ever do if he tried to force himself upon me?

Ghetsis kissed me roughly at first like he always did when he forced his lip lock. However this time his lips loosened quickly against mine, and I knew my compliance was the key. Once the Sage was convinced I would not resist, he slowly became more passionate with his force.

His lips were soft and warm against mine. His tongue was hot and wet; moving gently as it grazed my lips slowly, begging for entrance. But I've had enough. His lips I could halfway handle, but his tongue was too much too fast. I tried to think of a way out and I could come to only one conclusion. To beg, and to use his wretched name while I was at it.

I braved the act of opening my eyes and I saw his were closed, at least one eye was. I didn't know what lay behind the mysterious red eyepiece he wore. While he was relaxed and engrossed against my lips, I put both my hands upon his clothed chest and tried to push away, breaking our kiss momentarily.

His menacing red eye opened and met both of mine, transitioning between them slowly. His expression reeked of disappointment while mine was pleading for his halt in action. After a moment of silently reading each other he eased in for another round. My hand reflexively found its way to his lips, halting him further. I breathed every following word in a winded tone, trying my best to avoid the smell he emitted.

"Ghetsis . . . Ghetsis."

His eye widened with surprise and his hold on me tightened. Regrettably I pressed on, begging hopelessly. "Ghetsis . . . please not tonight. I'm tired and hungry." It took the last of my breath and strength to force out every last word of my following plea. "I don't want to be _here. _I want to be with _you _and away from . . . _him._"

I knew I broke him when that evil smile spread across his menacing face. But he broke me too. I gave in for N's sake.

Ghetsis pushed my hand away from his mouth, planted one last kiss upon my lips, and then heaved me up into a standing position. My knees shook with weakness and I could feel myself loosing balance. Standing was something I rarely did the past several weeks and I straight up refused the exercise Ghetsis ordered for me in pure defiance, now I wished I had accepted. I could feel myself swaying to the right, the stone floor calling my name but Ghetsis was quick to catch me. He wrapped his arm firmly around my waist, bringing me into him tightly while wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. The bastard cradled my head against his chest and kissed my forehead lightly several times in an attempt to comfort my shaking body.

"I will take you away from this prison and show you nothing but freedom under my rule and pleasure in my presence," Ghetsis whispered passionately into my ear. I gave a small shiver. I knew there could be no freedom under his rule and feared what possible pleasure I could feel in his presence. His sweet scent and gentle kissing were bad enough. But bad in what sense? They caused me no pain; only repulsion. But how repulsed could I be and for how long when I've found brief comfort in his affections? I was guilty and for that I was doomed. I was broke weeks ago before I knew it after a sobbing fit I had at the end of one of N's more brutal tortures. Ghetsis had cradled me in his arms and gently cooed reassurances into my ear. My crying stopped, my breathing leveled and I clung to him like a lost child who had found its mother. I hated myself.

Holding me firmly by the waist Ghetsis guided me toward the open door of the dark cell room. I knew it was risky but I braved a quick glance behind me in hopes of catching some sign of relief on what I could see of N's face. There was nothing. N's eyes were still closed as he lay lifelessly on his stomach. Lifeless? My eyes nervously scanned him for signs of breath. Nothing.

I gasped in fear for N's life before I was gently forced to look ahead. Once outside Ghetsis pulled me into another forceful embrace and rested his chin above my head. This action gave me direct access to his sweet scented cloths and I held my breath to save my life. It was a mental torture I could not fight. I couldn't hold my breath forever and the piercing cologne managed to sneak its way through my nostrils even as I tried to breath through my mouth until eventually I purposely snuck small whiffs of the masculine scent. I couldn't find the willpower to stop, the smell just drew me in. Arceus how could a man smell so good?

"Say it again," the Sage whispered soundlessly in a shockingly seductive tone.

I knew exactly what he wanted, to hear his repulsive name on my lips one more time and it wouldn't be the last. I took a deep breath that turned into a horrible mistake. The cologne hit my senses full blast and soared like wildfire through my veins, hitting all the wrong yet right buttons. And I responded in a tone that was equally as seductive.

"_Ghetsis." _


	2. The Eligibility of a Queen

_A/N: I hate author's notes! But I must clarify the purpose for this one shot: It's for all those who claim this pairing is Out of Character. Yes some may still have their opinions but in my opinion, this is a possibility. This fiction just sheds some light on the possibility of the mad Ghetsis taking Touko to be his. _

_Lastly and certainly not least! I would like to thank BlackVelvetRevolver for helping me become a better writer and helping me understand the art of writing. She has helped me so much with the past two one shots and I thank her so much! She is such an inspiration to me! Please, anyone who reads, go check out her amazing works. Thank you. _

* * *

**Sum****mary **

The Evil Sage, Ghetsis Harmonia, contemplates his concerns of the young hero Touko being chosen by Reshiram. His own feelings soon come into play and he suddenly becomes distracted by her beauty and young essence as she draws nearer. He can't help but count the reasons why she is mysteriously eligible for royalty and his courtship. This scene takes place before Touko enters to throne room of the Plasma castle to battle N.

* * *

**The Eligibility of a Queen**

It truly was her and not the boy. I couldn't comprehend the possibility as she strode down the hallways of _my _castle toward me and eventually through the doors behind me into the throne room to battle my son. A _girl, _a young _woman _above all of them made it to the final battle, the battle that determined the mere future for Unova. I could have sworn the boy, Touya, would have been eligible of the legendary dragon's recognition. But that clearly wasn't the case.

I couldn't understand how this was possible, yet I could guess. A true heart of gold maybe? A heart or innocence that could rival my asinine son's? _Innocence. _I toyed with the word. Was she?

I took a deep breath and concentrated heavily on regaining control of my thoughts as they tried their damnedest to stray. It was important that I focus on the task at hand and that was intimidating the rival hero who was to battle my son in the moments to come.

There was nothing for me to worry about, I soon realized. My son was a mathematical genius and she was ordinary, she didn't stand a chance. But how ordinary was she? Of all the trainers in the region, she was here, in _my _castle, and the only one worthy enough to attain a legendary. No, she couldn't be too special; it was impossible. My son was a product of my development and I am _perfect, _and she was _not _perfection molded. However, I could mold her, _soon. _

_Focus. _

I couldn't deny the small fear that irked me every now and then, that fear of what the second hero might bring. Who he would be, how smart he was, and what skills he possessed caused me to ponder for hours, resulting in many sleepless nights. But the hero to come was a _she. _Just impossible, there had to be some mistake. Did I miscalculate somewhere? Why would a female be worthy of such an honor? It just didn't make sense to me. What else have I overlooked? What other loopholes possibly existed within the legend? A woman, how interesting. How easy it would be to overpower her, to intimidate her, to _take her. _

Oh, she was _perfect. _

Arceus was on my side. Everything was falling into place. There was no challenge ahead. This girl, Touko, would not defeat N, and if she did, she could not defeat me, for I am the true King. She would be too tired and her Pokemon too exhausted to fight another battle, especially against a skilled trainer like myself. No, I wasn't just a trainer, I was Ghetsis Harmonia, the new ruler of this world. And on top of that, Arceus has sent me legendries, and _her, _and I shall do with her what I please.

I couldn't deny it any longer. She was meant to be mine. If the dragon chose her above all others, she was special; only a woman of pure spirit, heart and true innocence could be held so highly by a legendary Pokemon. If she was worthy of Reshiram's recognition then she was worthy of a King's. I had made my decision.

Over the years, as I carefully formulated my plan for absolute rule over Unova after using N, I thought of my own personal life. Yes I would conquer everything as I had dreamed, but I knew Kings needed something more than just land and power. A Queen would suffice, but how was I to come across one? As years passed, I ran through the names of those in my service, all the females who could eventually fulfill the position. I felt nothing for any of them. As far as I was concerned, none of them qualified. They didn't suit the character of queen's nobles. I was looking for a true lady, a female with strong morals and a desire for a man of power. I wanted a _virgin _and I wanted to be her first, only and last. Not even my most trusted goddesses, Anthea and Concordia, fulfilled my requirements. Nice and intelligent though they were, they've always been my pawns in the game for world domination by helping me shape N into exactly what I wanted . . . and they could now help me shape _her _into the perfect Queen.

I was a picky man when it came to women, so picky, in fact, I've only had two in my lifetime and both have died by my hand, N's mother being one of them. The problem was I have always chosen women who want nothing to do with me. It wasn't something I longed for nor was it something that mysteriously turned me on, it just happened. Once I've set my mind to something, I don't ever let it go, and I refused to let those women leave.

I had a vast amount of women for my choosing. I knew every female in my service would faint at the possibility of having me, especially if that meant their gain in riches and power, but where would that leave me? They would gain everything and live their fairy tale dreams. What would I gain? A sex toy? Would they love me as I may attempt to love them? If I felt nothing for them then I cannot love them and it is love I want with a woman. I want to feel that intensifying fire deep within my heart that courses through my veins as I make sweet love to my wife. I want to feel _as one _with her, not just inside her for a short time. I want us both to soar to heaven and back in unison as we both reach our peek of pleasure. I can't accomplish that with just any female that happens to be alluring.

I have always been attracted to beautiful, yet emotionally strong women, but, unfortunately, that always got them into trouble. The two loves of my life were so emotionally strong they thought themselves higher than I. They refused to obey me and tried to mentally disembowel me with their mind games and tricks. Maybe it was the forced marriages that made them angry. I gave them their choice and they chose me, so what if I didn't relinquish the small details of marriage and total control, they agreed and I took what was mine.

Sadly my first wife tried to kill me during sex and of course I snapped her neck just as fast as her knife came from the pillow. And N's mother hated me for my plans to use our son as a tool for world domination and tried to run away with N in her arms.

And she paid for it dearly. No woman was worth sacrificing my dreams of world domination.

The saying states that the third time's a charm, and that third time and chance was drawing nearer.

No other woman was as worthy of my courtship as the one coming ever so closer down the hallway. She wasn't just _any _woman of course. She was pure, innocent, angelic, and young. I had to have her and I would have her. But there was a question that pricked me. Would she have me? She would have no choice in the matter as long as I ruled, and I would see to it I didn't have the same problem with her as I did the other two. I will groom her to perfection.

Closer and closer she strode to the double doors of the throne room, every step causing my stomach to lurch in excitement. _Calm, _I told myself. I had to keep calm and speak to her with the authority I possessed. _Intimidation was key. _

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change," I said sternly when she could go no further without my leave. I paused and drank in her appearance, starting with those radiant dark blue eyes of hers. Her soft brown hair was in a high ponytail . . . how it would look if I untied it, allowing it to flow around in front of her, covering her bare front, her breasts teasing me through the strands. That hat could easily be removed and replace with a crown of power. Oh, and how slender she was with that tiny waist and those bare, slender yet muscular thighs . . . _Arceus her shorts were too short. _When I made her mine I would force her to cover herself more modestly; I was even getting jealous at the fact my son has been seeing this beauty before in most of her glory.

She stepped back, weary after noticing my eyes drink her in as if thirsting for drink. I couldn't scare her off now; I had to continue with my speech. To hide my stiffening arousal, I shifted awkwardly and continued.

"The King of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?" I said. She stopped stepping back and stared me down, still speechless, possibly suspicious. My words made her falter in her footsteps, and like the cobra whispering to his prey, my voice lured her to her demise; she did not know I was her King. _I was the King and my heart burned to improve the world but, with a raw desire to plunge deep inside her. _Her body was calling mine at a primordial level, her every curve and shape singing my name in a siren's song that had my blood howling . . . _FOCUS! _

"Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I – no, that Team Plasma – desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokemon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!" She didn't know she factored into the 'we' just yet. Together we will rule the powerless populace! Her brow furrowed at my words; I think I had her intrigued . . . or angered her. It didn't matter anymore. She was making me nervous, so nervous, in fact, I stuttered and let slip I was the culprit and not team Plasma. No matter, she would find out soon enough. The nerves however were skyrocketing, and the adrenaline started shooting through my stomach, causing it to clench with pain and my heart to race. What was bringing me mentally to my knees like this? I had to _focus! _

"I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now those painful days are at an end!" I said, my voice growing louder. I have been waiting for someone like _her _for so long and I refuse to keep my feelings silent once it is all said and done.

"Go! Onward!" I added, but I didn't want her to go forth, I wanted her to come to me and be _mine. _

_Just give yourself to me and we can skip a pointless battle and damage to our castle! _I thought desperately. That would only anger her . . . or scare her away for good.

_No, don't go away, you precious little thing. _

She lingered there patiently, hanging onto my every word, with a bitter anxiousness for my speech to end I knew. Why couldn't she just hear me? Humor me even? I was certain there was no threat coming from my voice, yet she acted resentful for my time and almost fearful of my presence. Was it my appearance?

"Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero! Go Holder of the Light Stone! In this room, you can learn whether you, too, can be a hero!" I stated my final words with a gesture to the throne room.

She caught me off guard as she made a sudden hurried dart around me, nearly smacking me in the face with her shinning brown hair. I was so shocked at her advancement and how fast those slim smooth legs carried her that I almost let her slip through my firm grasp.

She emitted a squeak of either surprise or pain the minute I grabbed her arm, but I feared the latter and expressed my worrisome concerns. "Are you ok?" I whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

I lightened my grasp on her upper arm, only to tighten it again as she resisted. I wasn't ready for her to go in there just yet; I wanted to say something to her without frightening her. What if I relinquished my true feelings for her now, what then? Would she try to flee? She wouldn't get far.

Her skin was so warm and _soft._ Oh Arceus, touching her was like touching velvet. I couldn't resist my thumb's will to caress the silky skin of this alleged hero.

She recoiled more so against my grip and her radiant blue eyes widened like saucers flooded with fear. _No no no! _She couldn't fear me like this! She couldn't! How to go about reassuring her that everything was all right and would remain so was my newest mission. For the moment, there was only one solution that came to mind as that velvet soft skin squirmed beneath my fingertips; I had to let her go.

And I did.

She stumbled backward clumsily. I regretted letting her go without warning, fearing her resistance would cause her plummeting, but I would have been there to catch her if she did. _Oh gods, I wished she did topple over. _

Confusion flooded her eyes as she steadied herself, rubbing her upper left arm where I'd grabbed her; oh I prayed I didn't bruise her tender, fair skin.

She didn't know it but I was enraptured. I was just as confused as she and even more perturbed. What had she done? This wasn't me, this wasn't how a King was to act; foggy headed and lost for words at the sight of a young woman. _Acreus, a young and luscious young woman she was. _I had lost my composure and strong mentality. I had to say something to her but what?

"I'm sorry . . . did I hurt you?" My voice! God I think I just purred. When was the last time I did that? But the reaction I got was perfect and her response was even more fulfilling.

"N-no," she said softly, weary of the question. Oh, sweet and soothing her voice was. She took a few steps back as I took a few steps forward. I couldn't help but to speak again in an attempt to gain her trust to some degree. "Let me see your arm . . . _please?" _I purred once more, hoping I would sound gentle and convincing.

My heart leapt to a frightening pace after her first few steps toward me. I couldn't believe it; she was drawing nearer at my own request, even if I did half beg. I shifted awkwardly to the side to hide my excitement at the possibility of touching that tender flesh again. She willingly placed her fragile arm into my hands and I became lost, lost on how to act, breathe, and talk. I stared blankly at her arm, as it lay limp in my hands, wondering stupidly what to say next. I caressed her upper arm and she _allowed it. _The friction between our skins sent shivers down my spine and answering to my member. Then it shot through me; the business that lay beyond the door to my left and in the throne room. This game of touch could wait and it had to stop _now!_

I smiled as I let her arm unexpectedly fall to her side. No other woman had me weak at the knees like she had. I was locked in the iron grip of her appeal and power. Not only has she traveled the region, battled the most powerful trainers and won the recognition of the legendary Pokemon Reshiram, she brought the world's most powerful man to his knees. There was no mistaking it, she possessed every trait imaginable for royalty and she was mine as I would soon be hers. She was eligible and I chose her for my courtship, there was no question to be asked.

"Go," I said sternly, gesturing again to the door before us. And she went to fulfill her destiny, as well as my own.


	3. N's Rejection

**Summary **

_N wishes to reveal his undying love for Touko, but she has been acting suspicious and distant. To set the record straight, he makes plans to propose to her in the great hall of the Plasma Castle, but the engagement goes terribly wrong. _

* * *

**N's Rejection**

N melted into a pool of affection the moment he laid his lips upon Touko's, and a warm, blanketing feeling of love covered his every nerve ending as he held her close. He reminisced in the memory of his past adventures with her, while his tongue crept gently over her soft, red lips, begging for union with her tongue. She was everything he dreamed of and more, and he couldn't live a day without having her. She was _his _and he would see to it that would remain so.

However, something about her reaction to him that evening irked him. As N held her close to him in the great hall of the Plasma Castle, she remained limp in his embrace, and her lips denied him the passion he longed for. He begged and begged for her tongue to meet his as he licked and nipped at her soft, wet margins, but she remained cold.

He moved relentlessly to the crook of her neck, kissing softly, and nipping gently. Her alluring scent encased his hormones, driving him mad. He felt his member lengthen with every passing second, and he pulled her closer so she could feel his passion rising for her. She remained emotionless all the while, but still allowed him to do with her what he pleased.

Taking a short break from his efforts, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and breathed slowly. This was the day he would properly propose that she be his Queen. By properly, he wanted to give her a choice, as she had none at the beginning, once he took her captive after winning the final Pokemon battle against her. He felt the diamond ring's case press against his heart in his suit's breast pocket, and he prayed she couldn't feel it. He wanted his proposal to be a surprise.

Every activity they'd engaged in had been marvelous. Two months after her defeat, she had responded to his every touch and answered to his every request. They shared a first date and a first kiss. They were each other's first love. N was thoroughly convinced that there was no turning back with her; she was his for the taking as she gave him her heart. He was certain she loved him, but the past week she had turned surly and distant. Why?

He contemplated her nerves, her possible fear, and to add to the anxiety, he dreaded her wanting to see her friends again. He didn't want her to be nervous in his presence, she had no reason to fear him, and he didn't want her to see anyone else but him. He wanted to be her universe center as she was his. No one else should matter.

Touko pushed against him gently, attempting escape from his protective embrace. He let her go at her request and stared longingly into her eyes. She refused him the pleasure. Instead, she looked down to the stone castle floor and around behind him several times. For a split second, he swore he saw a half smile form in the corner of her mouth, but it was gone as soon as it came. He gritted his teeth in frustration with her uneven emotion. He wanted to find out her cause for neglect, he wanted to reassure her everything was fine. He had to do something; he had to show her how much she meant to him. He wanted her to see _now, _wanted her to know _now, _that she was all he wanted, and that he would protect and care for her till the end.

He backed away from her slowly, and she finally looked up to meet his cool, calm gray eyes. He smiled at her, thankful for her gaze feeding his. His heart leapt in anticipation for her attention, her acknowledgement. Without a single word he bent down to one knee, not caring if the dirt on the floor dusted his straight, black suit pants. Her expression however, remained frozen in the same neutral emotion. In hope of brightening her mood, N reached into his suit pocked for the ring that would bind them both together.

Her eyes widened, then her brow furrowed, and she stepped back. N knew this was it; this would be the time she jumped into his arms again, happy to be his, and would be his forever. He smiled warmly up at her and spoke. "Touko, will you marry me?" His voice was calm and cool, and he never ceased his smile or desperate gaze into her confused eyes.

A pause, too long for N's taste, lingered. What was she waiting for? Was she weighing her options? Was she contemplating a perfect "No." to form upon her lips? Her answer finally came.

"No."

N's heart sank to the pits of hell. She had just slaughtered his emotions with her answer, killed him with her rejection. After everything they had been through, she answered no. After their first date, kiss, and mischievous touching that not a soul knew about, she said no. He had to know why and he would demand the truth. Before he interrogated her, he prayed to the heavens she only needed more time. He would wait for her, for years.

"Why?" N whispered solemnly.

"Because she deserves far better."

Some unearthly force of rage brought N to his feet. He turned around angrily to meet the source of the familiar voice. His father was right behind him, smirking. He wore the same evil grin every time N suffered at his hand. N's misery was always the subject to Ghetsis's amusement and humor, and once again, his father was present to witness N's turmoil. If N's end wasn't on the Sage's list of torture, Touko's "No" was possibly the worst of N's experiences that Ghetsis would ever enjoy.

"What do you mean, she deserves far better?" N demanded sternly. His anger was getting the better of him. Had his father set her up with someone else? Did Ghetsis have plans to release her to freedom without his consent? Would he set her up with one of her friends, Touya or Cheren? Who was far better than N, the King himself? N wanted to know for he was lost and angered.

Ghetsis continued his mocking smile at N, until he gazed at Touko, an even greater smile then spread over his features. N turned to Touko questioningly; desperately looking for answers from the girl whom he thought loved him. She didn't look at him, but only at the great Sage, Ghetsis, who stood before her. She smiled at him, almost in a loving way. N shook his head.

Ghetsis pushed passed N and embraced his bride to be. N's mouth gapped open when Touko responded to Ghetsis with the ferocity she once showered upon N. She ran her smooth, feminine hands through his father's green, soft hair, and then wrapped her arms affectionately around his neck, gazing lovingly into the man's one, red eye. Ghetsis held her firmly around the waist and heaved her up to his level, placing his hungry lips upon hers. N died inside as he watched her eyes close affectionately and her slender body melt into his through the robes he wore.

They kissed deeply and passionately, as if N didn't exist.

N cringed with fury. Every muscle in his body tensed, responding to the instinctive fight or flight response, and so favoring the fight option. His heart began to pound, pumping the blood most needed to aid his muscles as he aimed to beat the life out of his father. His breathing deepened and he slowly lost all control of his senses the longer the kiss lingered.

Ghetsis set Touko back to the floor gently, still holding her against him protectively, her body barely visible as his colorful cloak now wrapped around her. He claimed her with another possessive, tongue-entwined kiss before turning back to his tortured son.

N nearly lost his wits when he spied the longing look in Touko's brown eyes as Ghetsis broke their lip lock. She hungered for more. She hungered for another's lips, not N's.

A wide, evil, and taunting smile spread across the triumphant Sage's face. "You're dismissed, N," Ghetsis said.

N's face reddened with rage and his fisted hands began to shake as the adrenaline reached its peak. "N-no," N growled.

Ghetsis remained smiling, drinking in every split second of his son's agony. The man loved torturing N, as he had for so many years, and taking his son's most prized possession away had been the greatest pleasure yet.

"Touko!" N spat angrily. "What is this?"

She never looked at N, but kept her eyes locked on Ghetsis's features, remaining intertwined in his arms. Ghetsis turned to her as if expecting her to answer. There was no answer. Only a small smile to spread across her lips, as the one she clearly desired looked upon her. Ghetsis bent down for another kiss and Touko fused against him once more.

N lost it.

And he found himself at the wrong end of a nine-millimeter handgun. He froze in his tracks, his strive to slay his father cut short. N stood there, defenseless and trembling with anger, looking confusingly between the two new lovers. How could this have happened? Ghetsis, his own father, her new lover, explained Touko's distant behavior.

The man before him wasn't his father, not anymore.

"Accept your rejection N, and receive your demotion." Ghetsis growled, holding the gun steadily in N's face. N ignored his words.

"Touko . . ."

"Don't talk to her!" Ghetsis boomed, pulling back the hammer of the murderous device in his hand. N wavered and stepped back. He was stuck. He had no resources. He couldn't speak and his love wouldn't talk to him. He had to obtain some response from Touko, but how?

Without words, N resorted to finding answers through Touko's expression, but she ignored the entire situation at hand by cowardly burying her face in the Sage's robes, refusing N information and emotion. He was lost, confused, hurt and torn. What did Ghetsis have that he didn't? Ghetsis answered N's soundless questions as if reading his mind.

"Power, N. Power and experience is what this beauty needs and you lack both. You know who the true King is, you always had, and you always will. What made you think for one moment, that you could keep this lie alive far after me conquering Unova?" Ghetsis's words pierced N's heart. Power? He had power, he had Zekrom and Ghetsis didn't. As far as experience went, N could learn, and could please Touko just as well. And N knew his father was the rightful ruler; he was the one who called all the shots. But why couldn't he choose another female, someone his own age? N knew the answer, because Ghetsis never wanted him to be happy.

"She loves me! You stole her! You've scared and intimidated her!" N was certain of the truth as his words rang through the vast emptiness of the great hall. Ghetsis mocked him as he always had with another wicked smile; the man was bathing in N's turmoil. He turned and looked down upon Touko, who still remained hidden amongst his robes. Ghetsis stowed the gun away and very gently, he disturbed her with his gentle touch, and lifted her chin up to make eye contact. N swallowed nervously, and to his now endless disappointment, she smiled lovingly at his father.

"Tell me, my love, how much you love me," Ghetsis cooed down at N's beloved. N felt the tears creep through the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to hear the truth, didn't want to face the reality of loosing her to his own father, the man who caused him the most pain, and now quite possibly, the worst.

Still, without a glance bestowed in N's direction, Touko answered, "I love you more than life itself, and it is you I want to marry." Her voice was steady, without waver, and without regret or heartbreak. If she was intimidated, scared, or threatened, she wouldn't have been so calm, so confident in what she believed in.

She chose Ghetsis. She chose the one with true evil and power over the one with true love, innocence, and honor.

N's heartbeat slowed, and his body's quivering ceased as Ghetsis wrapped his only love securely in his arms, and pilfered another breath taking kiss from her. The kiss was flawless. Two lovers stood before N, relishing in each other's touch and taste. It was over, N knew, between him and Touko. His rejection came hard but his recovery came quick. Just one more article his father had taken from him, one more bliss stolen. He wasn't meant to be happy, and his father would see to it he wasn't. The only happiness he felt, and would ever feel, would be in the solitude of his playroom, where he could be with his true, and only friends; the abused and neglected Pokemon.

N took one last gander at the affectionate pair before leaving them to their loving embrace and their new engagement. On the way to his playroom, N's heart grew heavier. A new beginning, and a tragic end, lay contently in his father's arms behind him. He once saw a bright future with Touko, an opportunity to befriend more than just Pokemon. He despised his foolish thinking of loving another human being outside of his Pokemon world. For the last time, he concluded there was never love where humans were concerned. Throughout the entirety of his life, humans and trainers have done nothing but hurt him and his monster friends, and they would only persist to do so as long as he allowed it.

N was permanently sentenced to a life in his play room as the door locked suspiciously behind him. He turned and toyed with the handle, but it was locked securely. N was certain he was doomed to solitude the moment his father's words reached his ears from the other side of the metal door. "You have served your purpose."

N laid helplessly on the floor, his wellbeing and emotions torn and slain. He was left to starve to death in the solitude of his playroom, without the company of his Pokemon friends, while his father reaped the fruits of his accomplishments, in both love and power.

* * *

_A/N: One very similar to this is coming up with a Touko's POV. :) _


	4. Christmas Surprises

_A/N: This is NOT a new fiction. I have only added Christmas Surprises to the drabble collection since it is in fact a drabble. _

* * *

**_Summary: _**

_Touko gets a heartwarming Christmas surprise from the Scrooge she has learned to know and love._

* * *

**Christmas Surprises**

* * *

Touko awed at the brilliantly decorated skyscrapers of Castelia City. The many shops, café's and various businesses of the city were all laden with flickering lights, bows, and fake snow that lined the windows and decorated the doors. Despite Ghetsis's recent takeover of the Unova region, the spirit of Christmas was still strong and unwavering as it reflected off the overall environment and its citizens.

Anthea and Concordia accompanied Touko as they strolled down one of Castelia's many streets. It was an ordinary outing for the three girls, one they took about three times a week as Ghetsis insisted on spoiling his new love. That day, they were in search of the usual cloths, knickknacks or whatever else that tickled Touko's fancy. Unfortunately however, Touko didn't feel the need to shop that day, as she wanted to shop for everyone else instead. The urge hit her strong as mothers and fathers, aunt's and uncles and cousins, all strolled out of various shops burdened with bags full of toys and cloths for their little and loved ones. It was Christmas Eve, and Touko wanted to shop for her friends, Cheren and Bianca, her mother, and even Ghetsis.

The two sisters, Anthea and Concordia, shook their heads in disagreement. "Touko, this is your outing! You must buy for you! We can't let you spend Ghetsis's money on your friends and family, and especially Ghetsis himself. You know how Ghetsis feels about Christmas."

The truth was, Touko didn't know how Ghetsis felt about Christmas. All she knew was that Ghetsis despised it and forbade everyone within the castle to speak of it. He was such a Scrooge. The castle back home was bland and boring compared to the splendor that was Castelia City. Yes the castle was a magnificent sight to behold all year round, but it was the fact that it homed not a single Christmas tree or ornament, was what made it dull around that time of year.

Trying her best to put aside the depressing thought of returning to her Scrooge, Touko willingly strolled side by side with Anthea and Concordia into a shop that sold very expensive purses. Touko's ears were warmly met by the soft melody of Silent Night being played in the shop's background. The slow, rhythmic tempo of the song warmed her heart and set her in an even greater mood for Christmas. Humming to the tune, the young woman shifted through and examined many handbags made of expensive leathers and rare furs. None of the ridiculously priced merchandise competed for her attention better than the shop's Christmas tree in the large front window. It was a beautiful cedar decorated in glistening tensile, glittery ornaments shaped like different Pokemon, and wrapped in crisp LED blue lights.

The soft Christmas melodies playing in the background and the evident spirit of Christmas was in every store they visited, and Touko found it hard to leave each and every one of them.

* * *

Ghetsis sat solemnly at his desk, scribbling his signature on various documents as he approved, and disapproved many political actions. After approving the tenth proposal, he set his pen down lightly on the mahogany surface of his long desk and placed his face in his hands and sighed. He was worried about Touko and her happiness with him. Ever since the dreaded month of December came to life, she'd been sad and distant. She frowned, sulked and whined about that awful holiday that reeked of joy, children and stupid decorations. _Christmas. _She didn't even respond positively to the gentle loving he gave her every night. He hated seeing her so sullen.

He pounded the wooden surface of his desk with his fists, causing several pens to fall off its edge, and stood up quickly. Grabbing the receiver of the old-fashioned phone on his desk, he quickly dialed a number. Waiting only seconds, a man answered. "My Lord?" came the voice of an eager grunt on the other end of the line. "Dan! Grab every available individual that is not involved in security procedures you can, and go to the basement immediately. I want every Christmas decoration you can find brought up, and this castle decorated by evening fall!" Ghetsis barked into the phone at his servant. "Yes sir!" Dan replied and hung up quickly.

Ghetsis slammed the phone down on the base and grabbed his chest as his heart skipped a beat. It took him a moment to recover from the event of the odd feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt, well, excited. A warm, eager and anxious feeling shot through him, one he hadn't experienced in years. He was anxious to make someone happy, and that person was Touko. He suddenly became infected with the odd emotion of joy, so infected he felt contagious.

He picked the receiver up once more and dialed a different number. Anthea answered. "Yes father?"

"Anthea! Stay away from the castle and don't come back until I say otherwise, do you understand? Take Touko to a late lunch and shop some more if you have to," he said eagerly.

"Yes, father. Is something wrong?" Anthea asked. He hung up without answering her question and bustled out of his office and down the many floors of the castle via elevator to meet Dan. Ghetsis wasn't going to let anyone screw up the surprise for his beloved, and he would be sure to dictate every decision made for the placement of the décor. He wanted the surprise to be perfect, for both Touko and his daughters, for he never gave them a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Touko wondered why Ghetsis didn't want her to come home. Anthea and Concordia were clueless as well but intended to follow his orders by proposing they eat at one of Castelia's many sandwich shops. They left the luxurious handbag shop empty handed and made their way down the busy streets of the city. The three young women were in the heart of the Christmas rush as everyone around them rushed to find that last minute gift. Everyone was searching and shopping for gifts for everyone else in their lives, where Touko, Anthea and Concordia were in it for themselves, and not by their own choice.

* * *

Various grunts, Pokemon, and even Ghetsis busied about the castle, hanging reefs in windows, littering the walls and stairways with red bows, and hanging lights along doorways and on fixtures in every room of the castle. The Shadow Triad ran amuck as they set up hundreds of small Christmas trees down hallways and in many important rooms throughout their home.

Putting a handful of supervisors in charge of the last minute project gave Ghetsis time to focus on the biggest of all the tree's, a great white and stunning piece of work that had been handed down from generation to generation in his family. With the help of his Hydreigon, he quickly went to work on setting it up in the Great Hall.

* * *

Anthea's phone buzzed, disturbing the prolonged tea session the three women were enjoying in Steph's Tea Shop. "Father?" she answered into the phone. Concordia and Touko looked anxiously at Anthea, hoping for permission to return home as their full day of shopping was becoming a tiresome ordeal.

"Yes father," Anthea said, concluding the short conversation as she hit the end button on her smart phone. "We can go home now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Wrapping up their teatime and leaving the waitress a handsome trip, the three girls headed out into the busied streets. The commotion of last minute shopping grew as the hours crept closer to midnight. Touko admired all the Christmas lights as they glowed through windows, giving the streets of Castelia City a warm, calming feeling, even in the heart of the Christmas rush.

She was reluctant to pull Reshiram's Poke ball from her purse. Though she was tired from a full, yet unproductive day of shopping, she still didn't want to leave the intoxicating Christmas mood the city gave. She didn't want to return back to the bland, depressing atmosphere of Plasma Castle. With gentle encouragement, Concordia convinced her that they couldn't stay in the city forever and promised they would visit the city again on the morrow so that they could enjoy the beauty of it on Christmas day.

Once a substantial gap in the crowd developed, Touko freed the massive white and blazing dragon that was Reshiram. The crowd oohed and awed at the beast before the girls boarded and left the big city, heading back to the castle. Touko looked over Reshiram's side and down to the world below them. Her heart grew heavy as she gandered at the many blinking lights below, envying every family that would wake up to a beautiful Christmas tree and presents the next morning. Where she was going, there wasn't going to be no tree full of lights, and no presents to be given or had.

The entire journey home, Touko's eyes remained locked on the passing splendor below. In the darkness it was hard for her to distinguish landmarks and therefore nearly impossible for her to know how close they were getting to the castle. Not to mention she'd never traveled in the darkness before, for Ghetsis never let her stay out too long as he worried for her safety. The young Hero dreaded the castle's gates were near as the lights below faded, but relief washed over her as more sparkling lights came into view.

Touko suspected they were close as the estimated time of travel was reached, but that clearly wasn't the case as a long stream of white lights traveled along and illuminated a strangely familiar path. Touko's eyebrows rose. Yes, the path was all too familiar.

"Oh my!" piped the sisters in unison. Touko tore her eyes away from the blinking trail of lights below and looked straight ahead. Her jaw dropped as they approached their home. The castle before them was illuminated with bright green and red lights reflecting off the many walls of its front, and every window homed a bright twinkling light. What a sight it was to see the castle dominate the area with its massive size and newly implemented brightness. It was by far the most beautifully decorated building Touko and the sisters had seen all day.

Reshiram landed in front of the dome at the beginning of the front stairs leading to the castle's entrance. The piers that circled the landing had all been decorated in white lights and red ribbons. Dismounting the great white beast, Touko looked around frantically. Every tree in the massive yard was decorated as well, mimicking the piers around the stairway and for a split second, she foolishly thought she was at the wrong castle.

Anthea and Concordia were awestruck as they climbed the tinsel laced stairs leading to the beautifully reef laden front doors. "What has happened to our home? Ghetsis hates Christmas!" Anthea spoke softly. "I've never seen Ghetsis decorate a thing, not even a lump of coal! And Concordia, N and I never, EVER had a Christmas. The holiday was treated like any other ordinary day in the Harmonian household." Anthea paused, becoming speechless as they came to a standstill outside the large doors, and wondered what she would see inside. "We were forbidden to mention or acknowledge the holiday," Concordia added as her hand slowly found the golden handle of the door.

The great hall before them was a splendor that matched the outside. The walls were lined with gleaming evergreens adorned with soft lights and glittering ornaments. Mistletoe, red ribbons and silver tinsel lined the walls and scented candles burned warmly on many mantle pieces and tables. And the most stunning sight of all resided at the end of the great hall next to the fireplace: the Christmas tree. Twelve feet tall and white as snow stood a sturdy, perfectly decorated, artificial tree. Beneath its wide and thick base lay at least a hundred Christmas presents wrapped in the finest of wrappings and tied with the silver ribbons.

Next to the stunning tree lodged a fireplace that housed a blazing fire, and stoking that fire, was an agitated Ghetsis. "This wood is cheap!" the King muttered, cursing further under his breath as he stoked the fire. The three young women approached their master cautiously, almost fearful that his agitation would turn to anger. Anthea cleared her throat to get his attention.

Ghetsis abruptly stopped his cursing and impatient struggle with the perfectly fine blazing fire and straightened up. Slowly and nervously, he turned, and smiled directly at his beloved. Touko returned his smile and giggled soundlessly to herself at his dress; he wore green and red robes for the sudden celebration of Christmas in Plasma Castle.

"Merry Christmas Touko. Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to the room around them. "I did it all for you, my love. I want to make you happy."

Touko was speechless as a new appreciation for the man in front of her emerged. She knew he had a heart and the scene around her was proof. She smiled and nodded her appreciation at the anxious Ghetsis. Tears formed in her eyes as the Plasma King slowly approached her. He took the young girl in a strong embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Will you excuse us?" Ghetsis asked the two sisters and remaining grunts around them. Everyone bowed their respect and departed, leaving the two lovers alone in the splendidly decorated great hall at the foot of the stunning white Christmas tree.

Ghetsis released Touko and took her chin in his gentle grasp, tilting her head up slowly so she looked right up to him. Her eyes were laden with tears of joy. "Do you like it?" Ghetsis asked again in a hopeful whisper. Touko nodded against his grip. "I love it," she whispered back, and his lips were on hers before she could speak another word. Their lip lock lingered on before Ghetsis finally pulled away, leaving Touko's lips puffy, red, and wanting more.

He led her to the black leather sofa beside the stone fireplace and sat her down. Touko's eyes were locked on her love as he moved in toward her and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her atop his lap. Ghetsis held Touko tightly and kissed her gently, first starting with her reddening lips, and then trailing small, affectionate kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His advancements were very slow, gentle and stimulating as Touko slowly became aroused at his touch.

After several minutes of affectionate kissing and caressing, Touko broke free of Ghetsis's lips and nestled against his chest, wrapping herself in his red and green robes. He secured his arms around her tightly and held her close as they both enjoyed the splendor of the great Christmas tree and the warmth of the blazing fire beside them.

For the first time since the holiday season started, Touko was happy to be home with her King, wrapped warmly in his arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent deeply. "I love you," she breathed out, her exhale etched with compassion. Ghetsis moaned and squeezed her tightly. "I love you more, my darling," he cooed passionately.

Gently, Ghetsis gripped Touko by the shoulders and nudged her off his lap, setting her beside him on the warm sofa. She whined in disappoint from being separated from her love and wondered suspiciously what he was doing and where he was going. Her eyes turned to saucers as he stood up and bent down before her, on one knee. Her heart stopped beating for a split second as his hand reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out a small black box.

Ghetsis nervously opened the box and held it up to Touko. Her jaw dropped and she placed her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her shock. Within the confinements of the box rested a ten-carat emerald diamond ring. The stone glistened brilliantly in the flames light as it rested atop a white gold band. Touko was disbelieving and speechless as she moved in closer for a better look. The band wrapped evenly around the green stone, and eleven small white diamonds trailed down each side of it, giving the ring a more stunning sparkle. Her eyes eventually trailed from the expensive stone to the eye of the man proposing she take it.

"Touko, will you marry me?" Ghetsis whispered softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Without hesitation, Touko pushed past the ring in his hand and wrapped her arms securely around his neck, and locked her lips with his. Ghetsis was grateful for the reaction he received and fed Touko the same eager passion in return. Once the two got their fill of each other, Touko broke free.

"_Yes,"_ she whispered her answer. Ghetsis smiled triumphantly at his new bride-to-be and removed the ring from its case. He took her tender left hand in both of his and slid the perfectly sized symbol of their engagement onto her ring finger. She awed at the stone as it securely hugged her ring finger, and then at the man who gave her the two best Christmas presents she could have asked for: the Holiday and himself.

Without another word, Ghetsis stood and helped her up to her feet. He kissed her passionately in front of the warm fire for a time before sweeping her off her feet and taking her into his chamber, where they would exchange gifts of a different nature, all night long.


	5. A King's Heartbreak

_A/N: Happy Derby Day! I live in Kentucky so I thought I would be a nerd and celebrate the most exciting 2 minutes in sports my own way with three updates. I hope you enjoy the next 3 hour intervals!_

_By the way, this fiction is almost a year old and has been sitting in my hard drive forever, as it was butchered . . . by BlackVelvett Revolver! So finally, I found the time to break it down, add and subtract, A LOT, and polish it to ((near)) decency. XD It is certainly better than it was, and I would like to thank BVR for the time she took to rip it a new one. I owe so much to her and I wouldn't be the writer that I am today, (as amateur as I still may be) if it weren't for her. Thank you Lindz. :)_

* * *

**A King's Heartbreak**

* * *

_Summary:_

_The future queen of Unova had finally earned her place by the king's side, even if that meant sleeping in his bed, snuggled next to him in the dead of night. However, on the evening of her final move to his sleeping quarters, she is faced with one last opportunity to escape. But her efforts are flawed by lack of time and she soon finds her life threatened by a horrific misunderstanding. Can she survive?_

* * *

What was supposed to be a happy day became one of trauma and nerves for the young defeated hero famously known as Touko. She was being moved to the worst room in the castle; Ghetsis' bedroom, or his chamber as he so cleverly called it. The innumerous servants that surrounded her were overwhelmed with excitement by her advancement, yet they never stopped to realize the mental torture and dread she was experiencing. Touko knew she wasn't to be afraid, as Ghetsis had been nothing but kind to her, and over time she accepted him, encouraged him even, but the thought of finally sleeping next to him frightened her.

Months after being kidnapped as a result of losing to the great sage, Touko had been moved to several rooms and advanced to a better one each time she demonstrated good behavior and compliance. She learned the system quickly: Deny dinner with the new King of Unova, get four days of darkness, do anything and everything that is asked, advance to better conditions. Her defiance only rewarded her punishment and isolation, where good behavior by conversing with the sage and exercising his requirements for manners rewarded her freedom within the castle walls that was very much appreciated. There was no point in defying him anymore, for he had absolute control, and there was no escape as anyone who could help her had been imprisoned.

Touko sat in sadness on her recently stripped bed, waiting patiently as she fiddled with the ruffles of her green dress. Full of dread, she waited for one of the King's highest guards to be the one to strip the last remaining piece from the bed, her. This second to last room she inhabited had been the most impressive Ghetsis had provided and rewarded her. She loved it dearly and couldn't stand leaving it. In fact, Touko had begged Ghetsis to move to that very room and away from his ultimate master bedroom. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have it, simply because her favorite room was too small for a King, especially combined with his future queen.

What Touko adored most about her unique second-to-last room was the wall facing the foot of her bed. It wasn't a wall made of wood or stone, but one made of thick, impenetrable glass with gallons of water on the other side, housing hundreds of water Pokemon of various kinds. It was a giant aquarium bursting with bright blue, green and purple coral, and accented with bright white lights from above the rippling surface.

After months of Pokemon depravation, the tank had been the closest Touko had come to their contact, and not even then could she fully interact with them, thanks to the thick glass keeping them away from her. She loved watching the Tympole's, Basculin's and Alomomola's swim about their tank and investigating her as she stood close to the glass. It warmed her heart when they did back flips and spins through the water and followed her up and down the glass wall, keeping her company. It was the most companionship she'd had since arriving hostage at the castle months ago, for Ghetsis saw her only rarely. Even though Ghetsis was named her closest companion after her kidnapping, he could never compete with the affections of the beautiful monsters she once considered friends.

Apart from the exhilarating effect of the tank, the room was the perfect size for her; complete with a queen sized bed, full bathroom, furniture and entertainment. It provided her with everything she needed while Ghetsis spent many hours away from her, building his empire and working diligently to shape the perfect kingdom and world. The room had been the perfect home away from home.

Until now.

"Touko, it's time," a hovering servant stated firmly once all of the future Queen's belongings had been packed away and removed. Touko ignored him and remained seated on her bare bed, staring at the opposite vibrant blue wall and feeling mesmerized by the reflection of the dancing light rays emitted by the reservoir's water ripples.

Her trance was short lived.

A gentle hand grabbed her forearm and tugged. Touko responded without a second thought and stood, knowing better than to fight them anymore and allowing the male grunt dressed oddly in a black Plasma uniform to guide her to the door. The grunts she had fought in the past had always been dressed in a white knights uniform, complete with chainmail and even a hood. The grunts that surrounded her now were dressed all in black, with the blue Plasma 'P' stamped right over their hearts. Touko guessed the servants had to be of higher rank within Team Plasma's troops.

The young queen-to-be was guarded like precious gold as they traveled down the many golden halls of the gorgeous Plasma Castle. Six grunts armed to the teeth with powerful Pokemon escorted her on their way to her destination, positioned in a perfect diamond shape around her; two in front, one on each side and two behind her. There was no possibility of escape or negotiation on Touko's behalf.

Several elevator rides later, her guardians came to a halt in front of a magnificent golden door lined with royal blue jewels. The arrival was so unexpected that Touko nearly ran into her two front guards after they had stopped. Her wondering thoughts and strange feelings for an uncertain future to come had knocked her completely off guard. After getting her wits back in order, her stomach lurched with a nervous feeling as she realized they had arrived at their destination. She found it queer how the grand master bedroom was mixed with every other door on that floor's level. Yes, it was the only door lined with the jewels, but she expected it to be more isolated, like having an entire hall to itself.

Touko looked up and down the quiet and deserted halls curiously, and after catching her staring, a grunt felt obligated to explain. "This floor is normally swamped with guards," the grunt stated in a slightly awkward tone, as if he couldn't fathom the absence of his fellows. Touko saw his brow furrow as he considered the fact there were no guards other than themselves present at the time. There was a strange nervous edge to his voice as he continued. "This floor also homes the most important meeting and research rooms along with Lord Ghetsis' master office. His bed chamber is also located here in case he was to make any late night emergency meetings. . . Guards are . . . usually everywhere."

"Where – is everyone?" a female grunt with long brown hair asked aloud. The grunt who spoke to Touko first faced his comrade and shrugged his shoulders. As Touko looked around, she noticed them all giving each other quizzical looks and glares, acting as though they could communicate without words.

Though she understood everything the grunt said, she found his and his fellow's sudden lack of confidence curious. Their dilemma became clear to her fast. For a brief moment, Touko noticed one grunt behind her fiddling with what appeared to be an electronic device, and before she knew it she was shoved through the golden door and into Lord Ghetsis' bedroom. Then all Touko heard was "Emergency!" before the doors quickly shut behind her and the guards disappeared.

She could hear their hurried feet pattering down the hallway, only mildly muffled by the royal blue carpet they traveled on. Touko felt suddenly left out, entirely missing from the loop. Sure she was a prisoner, but she felt abandoned, tossed aside even, as her guardians so quickly shoved her into the room without a second glance. For a moment she felt vulnerable without them. Didn't they guard her for a reason? Weren't they there to keep her safe, or just to restrict her?

Within the room, the first object to fill her vision was the bed. It was far beyond King sized with four posters and a canopy draped with dark blue and gold silk. At first it looked like an odd silk cage as all the drapes were pulled to and they covered every inch of the bed from the floor to the canopy.

Ignoring the gut feeling that Ghetsis himself was possibly hiding behind the silk drapes, Touko's eyes skimmed the dim surroundings, examining the remainder of the room. Everything was doused in blue, gold and silver. The cool polished floor was littered with smooth marble tiles impregnated with royal blue stone that mixed with the white of the marble in various areas. The surrounding walls were of a light gold shade, and the ceiling was a crisp light gray, fully equipped with two hanging chandeliers dripping with glass crystals. To Touko's right resided the bathroom, fully open with no walls. The tub, shower, sink and toilet were scattered about randomly in the corner of the room, with no possibility for privacy. Finally, to her left resided bookshelves that lined the walls full from floor to ceiling with books, and dressers and closets lined the third wall leading up to the door.

After taking in the surroundings of her new and final sleeping quarters, Touko nervously took a step toward the bed, but it wasn't the bed she was after; it was the thin rays of light pouring through the heavily curtained sliding window door behind it. _Escape, _Touko thought. The hope she felt was faint but there was always that possibility for freedom, and it could lie beyond the window, onto an existing balcony, and only Arceus could provide the next.

Touko tiptoed nervously around the King's bed, praying to the gods he wasn't in there, ready to surprise her. No such surprise happened as she passed and the sliding door didn't budge when she tried to shift it open. Touko cursed. She did, however, see the balcony outside through the thick blue drapes. It was littered with brown glass pots, complete with blue and purple flowers pouring over the edges. A glass table and several padded sitting chairs also resided in a far corner, complete with a possible 500 foot drop over the railing. No escape outside was plausible without a Pokemon's assistance, and just how was she to acquire one of those?

Now the only reasonable escape was through the guards. _What guards? _Touko anxiously thought. She remembered the floor to be deserted and her guardians seemed to be in a hurry due to an unknown crisis. She couldn't recall the bolt of a lock behind her either, only the shut of the door.

Before Touko could investigate the entrance of the bedroom, she had to first make sure her situation wasn't some test, thus ensuring that Ghetsis wasn't hiding somewhere, waiting. The drape enclosed four poster bed was her first target. She turned from the glass door and inched her way to the alluring cool blue and silver silks. Touko knew Ghetsis was a man who did not play childish games, so him springing out and scaring her was out of the question. But she couldn't be too sure that he was not simply hiding behind the drapes, waiting longingly for her to enter into his bed.

She shivered at the thought of him lying there, partially covered by the top layer of bedding, or even completely naked. On numerous occasions he had presented himself shirtless to her and she had nearly lost her breath at his muscular, smooth physique. He had been insisting on his half naked, beautiful state of being more often than not the past several weeks, and Touko was almost certain he was capable of surprising her in the most obscene of ways.

She held her breath and slowly moved the thin silk drapes to one side, anticipating a half or full naked Plasma King before her. She breathed out a rush of relief. There was nothing but flocculent decorative pillows and royal blue bed cloths demonstrating a perfectly made bed of royalty.

_I'll be loosing my virginity in this bed. _The thought came and went and Touko jumped back timidly. The words which raced unbidden through her mind frightened her to a small degree. She was scared of sex in general, especially with a man that had revealed his true length her, through words of course, and Touko knew he was an impressive size, a painful size more or less. Though Ghetsis had taken everything slow, sleeping with him was still something she wasn't ready for. That particular thought was too much for her to handle at that moment, and escape became more prudent than ever before.

_No guards, _she remembered again, bringing herself back to her senses. She had to make certain they were gone, so approaching the golden door of the exit was the next step. Touko pressed her ear up against the door's cold surface, listening for signs of talking, footsteps, or even breathing. No trace of sound was collected, not even the faintest pitch or racket. She took the doorknob in her hand, turned it slowly, peaked outside and then recoiled back in with a deep exhale of relief. No one was outside. It had been a miracle delivered by Arceus himself.

Touko knew she could not walk along the other floors of the vast castle without being noticed eventually by passing guards and grunts. She had to acquire some sort of disguise. Without a clue of where any such disguise resided, she rummaged through Ghetsis' closets and fancy wooded dresser drawers. To her dismay, everything was too big and nothing would blend in with the rest of the castle crowd of grunts. She had to find some guard's clothing.

Her only other option was to search the deserted floor. Cautiously, she opened the bedroom door for a second time and still found that no one lingered outside. As quietly as she could manage, she tip toed to the next door on her right. It was locked. She tried the next one; locked again. Touko groaned under her breath in frustration. If the grunt's words were accurate, and behind the doors held important business and meeting rooms, then of course they would be secured. Yet the King's room was carelessly left unlocked and it held his most valuable treasure, _her. _

Surely their carelessness lingered to another room.

She inched her way down the hall towards the elevator, the soft blue and gold carpet muffling her foot falls all the while. Every wooden door was locked along the way. Touko's stomach jumped after running out of doors to try and she soon found herself in front of a silver elevator at the end of the hall. She contemplated entering it and making a mad dash for freedom once she hit the first floor, but she was smart enough to know the entire castle couldn't have been deserted. When all hope seemed lost, a different door caught her eye to the far right of the elevator. It was a white door residing in the corner. Touko twisted the handle and then victory, it turned, and the creaky door gave way to a janitor's closet.

Touko's lip curled at the smell emitted from the chemicals and other unknown substances. Before she could examine the closet further, the elevator gave a solid ding, thus sending her cramming herself into the closet. After closing the door behind her and blanketing herself in darkness, she heard several hurried footsteps dash from the elevator outside, and soon fading down the hall.

"How could we have been so careless!?"

"Hopefully she hasn't tried anything stupid! Or it will be our heads!"

Her guardian's voices and foot falls evaporated into the distance. Touko then felt safe to pull the dangling chain that was tangled in her brown hair from above. A dull light came to life and illuminated the dingy closet around her.

Chemicals, slimy dirty rags, mops and brooms were all scattered about her. The smell of ammonia overcame her senses, causing her to cover her mouth and nose but no relief came and she began to gag. Ignoring the smell to the best of her ability and trying her damndest to suppress her coughing, she explored the small closet for anything that may be of use to her. And then she found it: a white janitor's outfit, complete with filthy dirt stains of unknown substances and a white hat to match.

Wasting no time, she pulled the smelly garments over her silk green and white short dress that Ghetsis had provided her, and struggled to tuck her long hair into the tight white hat. In the end, the outfit fit perfectly after she rolled up the sleeves and pant legs, and she was ready to take her leave . . . until panicked shrieks met her ears.

"I can't believe you let this happen, Ken! He's going to _kill _us!"

"You shut the door without locking it!"

"We are going to be slaughtered! Remember what happened to Chaz? We were in charge of her!"

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

_Kill? _Touko thought. Fear crept through her slowly. Was Ghetsis Harmonia capable of murder, or were the panicked grunts only exaggerating their punishment? But how intense would their punishments be? She shivered once in the confinements of the small odor filled closet. What had Ghetsis done to a boy or man by the name of Chaz? She never knew Ghetsis to be violent, at least not with her, but she _did _overhear stories pertaining to his wrath, like on the night in the dream yard, for example. She had found two grunts kicking a Munna in the dream yard, and a grunt had apparently seen Ghetsis in a dream and feared his unmerciful punishments, voicing them loudly with concern for his life.

Silence overpowered the atmosphere outside once more after the elevator shipped away Touko's fear struck guardians. Convinced the coast was clear, Touko slowly pushed through the door and tip toed out of the closet.

She knew she couldn't be stealthy now that she was in servant's clothing. If she acted nervous her cover would be blown but the feeling was hard to control with her shaking, sweating palms and her rapidly beating heart. Touko took a deep breath, straightened up, and walked straight, pretending like she owned the place. After her first twelve steps down the hall, the elevator behind her opened. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She was relieved she had already managed a fair distance ahead, far enough away from whoever exited the elevator. She heard several pairs of feet enter onto the landing. Resisting the urge to look back at the new arrivals, Touko looked straight ahead, walking slightly faster and trying not to be obvious. She hoped the faster she walked the better it appeared she was looking for a missing Touko or responding to whatever emergency had occurred.

"You!"

The voice shattered her nerves and stopped her heart. It was Ghetsis, the man the guards feared with their lives.

Touko didn't know what to do when it came to stopping or going. She had to turn around and meet her master since she had been dressed as a servant, yet the anger in his voice frightened her; he'd never growled at her like he did that very instant. Her moment's hesitation and continuous walking angered the man even further.

"Halt!" Ghetsis boomed angrily.

Touko stopped dead in her tracks, heart pounding and her breathing becoming rapid. In her state of panic she was uncertain of what to do next. She had not the slightest idea of what Ghetsis was truly capable of, at least not with her as he had been so kind, but she was posing as a servant now. _"He'll kill us." _The guard's frightened words rang through her memory. Would he try to kill her if he found she tried to escape, or would put her in further confinement? If she remained a stupid grunt, would he kill her or hurt her all the same? She was cemented in pure confusion and panic.

Her hands began to shake nervously the closer his footsteps came, and her heart threatened to burst from her chest.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Ghetsis growled from behind her. "You're supposed to be looking for Touko!" His voice was deep and doused in an anger Touko had never experienced. She had angered him before, yes, but all she received were literal slaps on the wrist and solitary confinement. He'd never hit her or mentally abused her. His voice was frightening beyond all things horrible.

Touko's heart continued to pound but she kept her head down, averting her gaze from the angry man behind her, hoping desperately that he would not recognize her. But her standstill only seemed to light the fire of his anger.

"Answer me, you shit!" Ghetsis spat, grabbing Touko by the shoulder and wheeling her around to face him. Still stunned by shock and alarm, Touko kept her head down and closed her eyes tight. Angered further by her lack of cooperation, Ghetsis then pushed her against the stone wall roughly while still maintaining a firm grasp on her shoulders.

The escapee in disguise stuttered nervously, "I – I am! . . . I w-wanted t-to start where she e-escaped." Touko's thought process became overrun with fear and her stuttering only frustrated Ghetsis to the max. She had never heard him curse or become so rough handed with her before. She could sense he wanted someone to pay for her escape and it could very well be her that very moment.

Without warning Ghetsis began shaking her violently and slammed her against the wall even harder than before. She bit her tongue, trying not to scream in pain.

"Can't you follow orders you worthless cunt?" Touko shut her eyes tighter at his obscene language, and tensed as he gripped her harder, his nails digging through the thin sleeves of her new outfit and into her skin. "I ordered guards A through C down below and D through F up above. That includes all maids and minor servants, you moron! And you're goofing around on the King's floor? . . . Look at me!"

Touko had been so frozen with fear she could not look up. She was so stunned by his violent and physical behavior that she couldn't think straight. Where had the kind, gentle Ghetsis she grew acquainted with gone? It had been as if her every nerve ending had severed and every muscle had been paralyzed, leaving her virtually immobile. Her lack of cooperation would soon drive the Sage to take severe measures.

"I said look at me!" Ghetsis growled, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look up at him. "Open your eyes you coward!" he screamed angrily. Touko was hyper ventilating now as her breathing became uncontrolled and her arms and hands began to tingle due to the lack of oxygen in her blood. All she could manage was a squint at his command. She made out Ghetsis' massive figure directly in front of her and what looked like two Sages on either side of him. She was surrounded and they were closing in on her.

"You screwed up, whore," Ghetsis' tone changed drastically. He almost sounded calm, but that could only mean he was far angrier. "You didn't follow instructions and yet you continue to not follow them by avoiding me."

His grip on Touko's chin tightened, his nails digging painfully into her soft skin, causing her to shut her eyes in agony. A sudden sharp pain then burst in her middle, spreading like wildfire throughout her body. The breath was painfully forced out of her and she could feel the bile rising within her esophagus. After Ghetsis' knee to the stomach, a solid his fist to her head came shortly after, knocking her off her feet and causing temporary blindness.

The unexpected blows caused Touko so much shock she couldn't catch herself as she fell, and she landed full force onto the stone floor, the carpet being just inches away from softening her impact. Pain soared through her right side and she felt a crack in her elbow after landing hard. She began sobbing uncontrollably once the pain overpowered her. She couldn't see what was to come next thanks to the white clouds that covered her vision.

A hard kick to her side caused her to scream out. She felt more objects snap inside her at the impact, more than likely her ribs. The sharp knives of pain became so severe she felt she would pass out. _He's going to kill me, _Touko thought. _I've got to let him know it is me. _It was her only hope now. If he only knew it was her, maybe his anger and abusive behavior would cease as he had never been abusive with her before.

She opened her mouth to speak but the words were chocked and gargles by blood. It was her struggle that amused the Sage. He laughed. "If you survive this, my pretty, maybe you will follow orders more thoroughly next time." Touko couldn't see the amusement that was plastered across his face, but his next words sent her into panic mode. "You're disposable, remember that."

What if she couldn't survive this? His words forced her to speak, regardless of the blood, pain and impaired vision and speech. "G-Ghetsis . . . p-please," Touko wheezed weakly. She didn't get the response she was hoping for.

"You _dare _speak my name, you wretch? You are not my equal!" he spat menacingly. Grabbing Touko by the hat with her hair intertwined in his grip as well, he yanked her up half way. Touko whined and gasped from the pain as the cracked and broken rips stabbed and irritated her vulnerable insides. "I think I'll leave you here to bleed! What is your name? _Look at me!" _

Touko forced her blue eyes open, and through fresh bloody tears she saw Ghetsis' one angry red eye tearing into hers. She whimpered her own name, responding to his question, but her voice was so muffled he could not hear. It was the vibrant blue of her shimmering eyes and the forlorn gaze etched there that ceased his aggression.

_**End Part One**_

* * *

_A/N: To Zoe, I agree that The Eligibility of a Queen would be a great start to something different, but unfortunately, there isn't enough time I can spare. But I will definitely keep that mind. As for Twilight Horror, I may write a follow up. That would be a great idea. Keep in touch. _


End file.
